villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles the Dark (Real-Time Fandub Games)
Memphis Tennessee, also known as Mephiles the Dark, or simply Mephiles, is the main antagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by YouTuber SnapCube as part of their Real-Time Fandub Games series. He is a obsessed gamer incel, whom, throughout the story, becomes more unhinged and evil due to being rejected by Shadow, eventually turning into a fully-fledged villain at the climax. He is voiced by Clown Depot, also known as Chase. Biography Beginnings Memphis "Mephiles" Tennessee was born ten years prior to the series, his original form was dubbed "the purple power", and caused an explosion due to there being too much yellow power (Iblis). As Mephiles is vaping, Shadow uses the Chaos Emerald to trap Mephiles inside of the gamer amiibo while Elise's father traps Iblis inside of Elise. Shadow places Mephiles near the unconscious Elise after the accident, all whilst denying her permission to vape. Release After Shadow and Rouge collect the amiibo, Eggman attacks them in his battle bus and tries to get the amiibo, but it falls out of Rouge's hands and smashes, immobilizing Eggman's robots and releasing Mephiles, who shapeshifts into a crude copy of Shadow. After Shadow allows Mephiles to calm down from his coughing, he introduces himself as Memphis Tennessee and notes that he is part lizard before greeting them in Japanese. Mephiles explains that he is following a new trend called 'kinning', and follows this trend in order to assimilate a purer form of Shadow's body. He sniffs Shadow before falsifying his future and teleporting them to his house. Mephiles transports himself to Silver's future where he asks them if they're discussing Fortnite, noting that it's practically his obsession. He brings the two to his home, showing the many knocked over chairs due to his constant rages whilst playing Fortnite. Mephiles explains that because he is a gamer women don't come visit him often, and thus leaves him in the friendzone, which Silver believes could benefit him. However, Mephiles explains that being in the friendzone is essentially the equivalent of psychological manipulation. When Silver responds that he would get respect due to not being a gamer, Mephiles calls him a 'beta cuck' before showing him and Blaze the new Fortnite maps and a Chaos Emerald he purchased from Amazon containing Sonic, whom he had imprisoned due to disrespecting gamers. Mephiles then teleports the two outside, and appears to be fond of Blaze, but still despising Silver, although he claims to need him for power due to Silver's constant whines. Turn to Villainy Mephiles later appears to Shadow, questioning his opinions on gay rights before luring him to his newly developed Fortnite map, where, if people die in the game, they'll die in real life. He displays a shield made of thousands of polygons before noticing Sonic is inside the shield, reprimanding Shadow as he discovers that whilst Shadow was in love with Mephiles, he thought he and Sonic were the same. Mephiles transforms into his 'Steven Universe crystal gem cosplay' and attacks Shadow before Omega intervenes, leaving in a fit of rage whilst commenting on Shadow's terrible relationships. Mephiles is later seen getting into a conflict with Omega, although he claims he is too high to pay attention. When Omega calls him a 'diamond accessory', Mephiles berates the robot before being shot and turned into vape juice, vanishing once more. Mephiles appears again in his Sandopolis base, displaying his new profession as a game developer whilst promoting his 'Patreon' and startup. As Shadow attempts to reason with him, Mephiles reveals his true intentions to destroy the world with his startup. As he transforms into high-resolution graphics, he melts away and destroys the amiibo during Shadow's attempt to re-imprison him. Mephiles finally shows his true feelings to Shadow, feeling betrayed by him whilst presenting his clone army. Shadow calls Mephiles out on having no mouths before destroying his clone army. Defeat After his clones are destroyed, Mephiles collects the last of the Chaos Emeralds, whilst commenting on his previous obsession with Shadow, claiming to have moved on. Upon returning to his front lawn, he discovers Sonic and Elise, and fires an energy beam through Sonic's chest by accident. Mephiles finally breaks down in a panic, claiming it was in self-defense. After killing Sonic, Mephiles' sanity is completely lost as he uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Solaris, intending to end the world. However, his efforts prove fruitless, as Super Sonic, Shadow and Silver all kill him. Personality During his first appearance, Mephiles initially begins as more of a harmless annoyance wishing for the approval and attention of his friends and lovers. He was already displayed as rather arrogant, constantly berating other characters over minor incidents, including Silver misunderstanding his situation. Mephiles is also clearly shown to be obsessed with the gaming industry, being a self-proclaimed 'gamer' and game developer, obsessing over video games (especially Fortnite) to the point of fanaticism, constantly mentioning gaming even in situations that don't involve gaming. Mephiles is also very infatuated with Shadow, as after he becomes his boyfriend, he becomes extremely envious of any former associates of Shadow, including his ex-boyfriend Sonic. After fully turning into a villain, Mephiles becomes increasingly cold, cunning, sadistic, psychotic and power hungry, looking to end the world due to being rejected by everyone around him. He also becomes more confident and narcissistic, calling Omega a 'lowly little trash can man' over his incomprehensible string of words. He openly expresses his hatred towards Shadow due to Shadow abandoning him. Although he was incredibly cruel, Mephiles expressed genuine concern when he accidentally killed Sonic, claiming it was in self-defense, even though he instantly goes back to embracing his insanity. He also expressed his dislike towards Shadow letting Elise vape due to her age. Quotes Gallery Videos Trivia *'Dan Green', the voice actor for Mephiles in the original game read Memphis Tennessee's first lines in his Mephiles voice *One thing fans have noted in the video is how Mephiles' lines perfectly match up with his in-game movements, the most common incident pointed out during his friendzone rant to Silver. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Drug Dealers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Envious Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Giant Category:God Wannabe Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Homicidal Category:Hybrids Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Internet Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:One-Shot Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychics Category:Psychotic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Youtube Movie Villains